1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine for transmitting image data and, more specifically, to a facsimile machine provided with a transmission authorizing function for preventing mistransmission of data, as well as to an authorizer determining apparatus for that purpose.
2. Description of the Background Art
Facsimile transmission utilizes public telephone network. Therefore, if an operator should input an erroneous transmission destination, an unintended mistransmission possibly occurs. Transmission of a facsimile to an erroneous destination possibly leads to leakage of important information. Therefore, one must pay close attention to the destination of facsimile transmission.
In order to prevent mistransmission, a technique has been known in which data can be transmitted after authorized by a third party (authorizer) different from the operator. Since the authorizer confirms the data transmission destination, the destination can be double-checked by the operator and the authorizer and, hence, possibility of mistransmission can be reduced.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-74389 (hereinafter referred to as “'389 application”) discloses a technique in which an authorizer is determined in association with the operator, and after receiving a transmission permission from the authorizer, data is transmitted from a facsimile machine.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-228239 (hereinafter referred to as “'239 application”) discloses a technique in which in a multi-functional peripheral performing transmission of image data and electronic mails, when an operator instructs data transmission, only an operation authorized by an administrator is executed and, if not authorized, the instruction is not executed and the data to be transmitted is deleted.
In such a facsimile system, the authorizer determines whether a facsimile transmission should be permitted or refused, considering the destination and contents of facsimile transmission. If the authorizer is set in association with the operator as in the technique described in '389 application, the task of authorization is required for every facsimile transmission. Such tasks of authorization tend to be assigned concentrated on a person of high position. As a result, workload of the authorizer increases, adversely affecting tasks other than the authorization task. Further, among destinations and contents of transmission, some may be out of the privilege of the authorizer and, therefore, sometimes it may be impossible for the authorizer to make a decision whether to authorize or not.
Such a problem cannot be solved solely by the technique disclosed in '389 application. In the technique disclosed in '239 application, the authorizer is fixed. Therefore, the problem that the workload of authorizer increases cannot be solved by the technique disclosed in '239 application.